Death Battle: Samurai Jack vs Afro Samurai
by Life Savior
Summary: Two of the greatest samurai in fictional history. Both trained in the way of the warrior for their fathers, but which reigns supreme.


**Death Battle is owned by Screwattack. I do not own Samurai Jack or Afro Samurai.**

 **Warning: Swearing and...Do I really have to say it. From the title you can tell there's going to be death.**

 **Yes, I know Afro's side is much shorter. I didn't have that stuff to work with.**

* * *

 **Samurai Jack vs Afro Samurai**

Boomstick: Japan is known for a lot of things. Cartoon characters with eyes bigger than there heads, eating raw fish, giant robot fights, giant _monster_ fights, ninjas, and of course samurais.

Wiz: Like Samurai Jack, the time traveling samurai,

Boomstick: And Afro Samurai, The Number One. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick,

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

 **Samurai Jack**

Wiz: Millions of years ago a godly battle took place in the middle of space between Odin, Ra, and Vishnu against a formless darkness that we really can't tell you anything about. We have no idea what this thing is.

Boomstick: During the battle the three gods were kicking some major ass, but unbeknownst to them a chunk of the darkness flew off into space and crashed into Earth, killing all the dinosaurs. Nice try writers, Mjolnir did that first.

Wiz: In the process the darkness became a deadly environment and destroyed everything in its wake. The darkness continued to grow throughout the years until it threatened a Japanese kingdom. In response the emperor planned to destroy this evil through means of a magic oil given to him by a Buddhist monk. The emperor and his cavalry rushed into the dark forest with the emperor being the sole survivor. He attempted to dispose of the evil with the oil but instead it had a very different effect.

Boomstick: Instead of destroying the darkness it became sentient and transformed into the dark shape shifter known as Aku. Naturally something evil has to take over something so Aku took over the emperors kingdom, then the emperor killed Aku and took his throne back. THEN Aku came back and took over his kingdom AGAIN!

Wiz: Luckily the emperor and his wife devised a plan should Aku returned. The Empress took their son and brought him around the world to train. After years of training he was finally ready to face Aku and was about to deliver the final blow-

Boomstick: When Aku decided to be a sore loser and sent him to the future. It was then, or will be then, that he took on the name Samurai Jack, because I guess his parents didn't care enough to give him a name when he was born!

 **Background**

 **Real Name: No one knows**

 **Height: 5'9"**

 **Weight: 150 lbs**

 **Titular prince**

 **Always has another kimono...Always**

Wiz: In this dystopian future Jack learns that the world has been completely conquered by Aku and was the first to rebel against this tyrant.

Boomstick: Jack is a master in plenty of fighting styles, including Shaolin Praying Mantis, Tiger, and Eagle styles. He's a master in ninjustu, Greek wrestling, and even African stick fighting. He's also a quick learner, able to use new weapons by observing others using them and adapts them to his fighting style. But his main weapon of choice is his katana, which is strong enough to slice through practically anything.

Wiz: But this is no normal sword. You see, Aku can not be destroyed by any ordinary weapon, so in order to fight him the sword was forged using the righteous chi in Jack's fathers heart. Meaning that it is the only weapon in Jack's universe that can actually destroy Aku. It also means that the sword is incapable of harming those with a pure heart.

Boomstick: Jack's skills don't end there though. He's got some major strength backed behind him, able to cut through machines and stone with ease. He's also got insane reflexes and speed. Take for example when a group of some of the best bounty hunters ever tried to kill Jack with a well placed sneak attack, which included snagging away his sword from far behind. He straight grabbed his sword back before it could get more than 5 inches away then killed them all before a drop of water hit the ground!

Wiz: In the future he has even learned how to jump so high that people mistake it for flying.

 _"You can fly!?" -Aku_

 _"No! Jump good!" -Jack_

 **Feats**

 **Consistently defeats armies on his own**

 **Has bested the best bounty hunters in the universe**

 **Defeated six of the most feared hunters in the time it took for a drop of water to hit the ground**

 **Has mastered several martial arts**

 **Super-human hearing**

 **Can hide in broad daylight**

Wiz: But his most impressive, and by far his most ridiculous, feat is when he used his ninja training to conceal himself within daylight!

Boomstick: That's right. He wasn't hiding anywhere, he was just out in the open in daylight and it was impossible to see him! Eat your heart out, Fisher.

Wiz: Jack has single-handedly defeated entire armies with ease, ran around a massive island in just a few seconds, and is apparently more powerful than Aku and could defeat him at anytime-

Boomstick: If he wasn't such a coward about it. I mean every time Jack is about to kill Aku he always gets away. Despite his skill there are still times when Jack can't cut it on his own, like the time he fought the most 60's robots you'll ever see and needed help from...some sort of cute, fluffy, and clumsy living teddy bea-WHOA! Never mind!

Wiz: Jack may be the greatest warrior in history.

 _"No matter what form you take, Aku, you will never defeat the side of righteousness." -Samurai Jack_

 **Afro Samurai**

Wiz: In the world of Afro Samurai, there is one warrior said to be the most powerful warrior in the world and their proof is a headband. Whoever owns this headband is said to have godly powers and it was sought out for throughout the land. This warrior is referred to as The Number One.

Boomstick: But there were apparently rules for obtaining this divine accessory. In order to gain The Number One headband you must defeat The Number One in battle, BUT to challenge Number One you must be Number Two and bear The Number Two headband.

Wiz: Long ago a man called Rokutaro was Number One, then one day was he challenged by The Number Two, Justice.

Boomstick: In the end, lets just say that there was a new Number One. But when Justice killed the former Number One he also sealed his own fate. Because Rokutaro's son was watching the fight and wanted some revenge.

Wiz: Rokutaro's son was then taken in by Sword Master, who was secretly the new Number Two, and trained him in swordsmanship until he learned that his master was Number Two. In the end Afro became the new Number Two.

Boomstick: Wait, his name is actually Afro?

Wiz: Well he isn't called anything else, so probably.

Boomstick:... What's with samurais and names!

 **Background**

 **Real Name: Afro...Yes**

 **Height: 6 feet**

 **Weight: 155 lbs**

 **Currently Number One**

 **Nomadic**

Wiz: With his training in swordsmanship Afro set off on his quest to kill Justice and become The Number One, while fighting hundreds of warrior as they all want The Number Two headband.

Boomstick: Afro's main, and only, weapon his fathers sword...Yep. Just a sword. But he makes up for having plain old sword in some sweet skills. He is fast enough to dodge gunfire and can slice bullets flying his way into molten shards.

Wiz: Afro has also learned an ability that allows him to create completely new fighting styles mid-battle, this skill was taught to him by non-other than Sword Master.

Boomstick: Despite being the main protagonist in the series he is more like an antagonist. I mean, he has used a crippled woman as a human shield!

 **Feats**

 **Constantly fights assasins**

 **Can pierce a persons throat with his sword sheath**

 **Has sliced an RPG missile in two**

 **Can send a man twice his size flying with one punch**

 **Defeated a robotic version of himself**

Wiz: Afro may be a cruel, cold-blooded killer, and he certainly is, but he is still an incredible swordsman. He has survived attacks from dozens of thugs, highly trained assassins, cyborgs, and even a robot version of himself with superior strength and weaponry.

Boomstick: And he eventually killed Justice, avenged his father, and became the new Number One...Then he got the Number One headband stolen from him and had to fight a clone of his father. And won. He may be a cruel man, but trust me you do not want to say that to his face.

 _"Nothing personal. It's just revenge" -Afro Samurai_

 **Death Battle**

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!

 **Death Battle**

Jack is in the mountains scooting along a ledge. He is close to the top of the mountain when the ledge he is on crumbles and he quickly grabs onto the cliff before he falls.

Jack: Suppose I will be climbing down.

Jack lifts himself onto the top of the mountain and sees Afro at the top.

Afro:...I know what you want.

Jack: Pardon?

Afro: You want the Number One.

Jack: The Number One what?

Afro: Don't play games with me. If you want the Number One...(Afro pulls out his sword)You'll have to take it.

Jack: I do not wish to fight you, but if you insist.(Jack pulls out his own sword)

 **Fight!**

Both jump in the air towards each other and their swords clash. Afro kicks Jack in the stomach sending him to the ground. Afro falls with his sword aimed at Jack. Jack rolls out of the way and Afro's sword is buried in the ground as a result. Jack thrusts his down but Afro quickly dodges, still holding onto his sword. Jack swings his at Afro, who pulls his sword enough out of the ground to block the attack. Afro kicks Jack in the face, sending backwards a bit, giving Afro time to pull the rest of his sword out of the ground. Afro lunges at Jack with his sword but Jack blocks it with his. Afro is kneed in the stomach and Jack kicks him in the chest, landing on his back.

Jack: You are no match. I know of your fighting style.

Afro: How about this one?

Afro immediately gets up and throws a rock at Jack, who slices it in halve. Afro charges at Jack with blinding speed and before Jack could respond was punched in the face. Afro jumps over Jack and lands behind him and crashes into him with his arm. Jack is sent flying off the mountain and Afro sheathes his sword. As Jack is falling he lands on his feet on a ledge and jumps back up to the mountaintop. Jack raises his sword still in the air and thrusts it at Afro, who blocks it with his sheathes sword.

Afro: You don't give up, do you?

Jack: I don't tend to.

Afro: Well, you will. When your lying dead on the ground.

Afro kicks Jack into a boulder at the edge of the mountaintop and Afro walks toward him with his sword raised. Before he could deliver the final blow the cliff starts to crumble and breaks off with both samurai on it. Both continue to battle while falling, jumping on rocks to get around. Afro kicks a rock at Jack, which sends him crashing into another rock. Afro launches himself off a rock towards Jack but pushes the rock in front of him with his legs into Afro. They both landed on a ledge big enough for them to continue the battle. While they are both on the ground sunlight peers through the fog. Afro gets up but finds no Jack. Afro is punched in the back but he finds no one when he turns around. He is punched again in the back and still finds no one. Jack continues his assault. Before Jack can do anything again Afro swings his sword behind him, but is surprised to find that it didn't hit anything. Jack reveals himself behind Afro.

Jack: You fought well.

Jack stabs Afro in the back and removes his sword from the body.

 **K.O.!**

Jack is seen wearing The Number One headband and walks away.

Boomstick: And the afro was cut that day.

Wiz: Afro is indeed a great warrior, but he could not compare to Jack's skill. For one thing, while Afro has master swordsmanship Jack has master several fighting styles. Plus even though Afro can create new fighting styles mid battle Jack has successfully dealt with a change in everything when he traveled to the future and constantly fights Aku, whose main power is shape shifting. So Jack is pretty good with dealing with new and unexpected things.

Boomstick: And don't go telling us that Jack's sword can't harm those pure of heart. We know that! We did the research!

Wiz: Jack's sword can't hurt those pure and righteous of heart, which doesn't apply to Afro. Afro's entire adventure is about getting revenge and killing anyone who gets in his way. That does not in anyway sound like someone with a pure heart. Even though he does occasionally show a kinder side of himself that still doesn't qualify as a pure heart.

Boomstick: Afro just couldn't make the cut.

Wiz: The winner is Samurai Jack.

* * *

 **Wiz: Have an idea for a Death Battle? Leave a comment to this story.**

 **Boomstick: Seriously. The writer is running out of ideas.**


End file.
